Sensors of all types are installed on large-scale structures to measure parameters such as level variation, deformation and tilt resulting from a plurality of internal factors, e.g., material quality, foundations, and external factors, e.g., wind, temperature variations, earthquakes, landslides, ice and snow build-up. The sensors are provided to ensure the safety of occupants or users of the large-scale structures, by monitoring unusual variations in the above-described parameters, which could cause severe damage. Such monitoring would indicate when corrective action needs to be taken to prevent failure of such monitored structures.
It would be desirable to provide various sensor apparatuses that could be installed on existing older structures, e.g., without sensor apparatuses, or new structures, that isolate the various parameters by their configuration.